


Sorry, wrong apartment

by soybeandecisive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soybeandecisive/pseuds/soybeandecisive
Summary: "You're not Allura"Lance grabs on the the door frame with both hands and holds his body up from falling forward."Yes, I know I'm not Allura" The guy straightens his back "Can I help you?"Lance shakes his head, a little to long."Nah, man, just think I got the wrong apartment, you probably can- can't tell, but" Lance gets closer and whisper "I'm a little bit drunk"“Really, you are?” the guy mocks, but Lance doesn't seem to notice.“I’m gonna go find her apartment now” Lance struggles to turn around and starts swaying down the hall.“Yo! smartass!” Lance turns back at the black haired boy and he continuous “Allura is my roommate, she’s just not here at the moment”
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction I'm publishing on Archive of Our Own. I swear making the layout for the chapters are really hard on here! DX
> 
> \- xxx

### Chapter 1

#### Lance's drunken night

Allura was a goddess. Or in Lance’s eyes she were. Her long, long hair were beautiful, he loved how it looked good no matter what color it was. Her natural brown color or the current platinum color it had. Her skin was a darker tone, such a beautiful color, that would look so good together with lance’s skin color. He could see you how perfect they would look holding hands if he should say so himself.

But Lance really loved her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. He could get lost in them for hours. Not that he ever had, he was pretty sure they haven't had eye contact for longer than half a minute. But if she would let him, he would stare for hours on end.

She was perfect, had good grades, was studying medicine and she always laughed at Lance’s jokes, even the bad puns he would throw out every now and then.  
Lance pressed his nose harder against the carvindow, so he could make out what all the small stores, they passed, looked like.  
_“Maybe if I was honest, if she knew how I felt”_ Lance mumbled to himself, but Hunk heard him anyway.  
_“Lance, you and Allura have never been alone together, you have two classes together”_ Hunk was sitting by the other window, taking to Lance over Pidges head. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans, a practical choice for a night out. _“Lance, you and Allura have never been alone together, you have two classes together”_ He was wearing a hoodie and jeans, a practical choice for a night out.  
_“Hunk, man! we’re meant for each other, we have a connection!”_ Lance turns to Hunk  
_“If you two have a “Connection” why haven’t she done anything about it”_ Hunk questions, mocking Lance’s claim of their connection. _“Ugrh, you are soooo mean, I’m not talking to you anymore”_ Lance crossed his arms and skunk down in the car seat. _“Sure, after one drink you’ll think different”_

That Hunk was right about, he knew lance and he knew that he got drunk quick. But it was fine, drunk Lance was funny, sweet and always there to help. He often disappeared into the women's bathroom where he sat on the floor with the rest of the girls and help whoever was crying at the time.

But tonight he danced and took shots, danced more and just kept going and before anyone knew what had happened Lance was gone. He had decided to tell Allura everything and he had never felt more confident about anything in his entire life. He got to her apartment, which was a maricel in itself. Now Lance had been drunk before, he had somewhat control over himself, even in this state and that was also what he thought that one night last summer where he woke up somewhere in **Canada.**

Lance had never been at Allura’s place, but he had an address. He got there and somehow got into the building. And now he was standing there, looking at the door, his hand hovering in the air.

And then he knocked _“Allura?”_  
Nothing happed, the door didn’t budge.  
Crash! something shattered from the inside.  
_“Ha!”_ Lance move way to close to the door and said _“I heard that! I know you’re in there Allura, you don’t have to be afraid, It’s me Lance, from english and history”_ He put his forehead and hand against the door and listen. Nothing.  
_“I just wanna tell you something, you’re so pretty and I can’t even start to explain how many things i wanna do to you. And I know you feel the same way, we have a connection, A CONNECTION I TELL YOU!”_ Lance had to stop for a moment, his loud yelling had made him disorientated.  
_“I love you, Allura! we're meant to be together!”_

Then Lance heard footsteps approaching and then followed by a key clicking, the door swung open. And there she stood, his Allura, but when had she cut and colored her hair black and since when was she shorter than him. Lance squeezed his eyes and look closely at Allure. He leans forward but losses his balance

Lance grabs on the the door frame with both hands to stop his body op from falling forward.  
_“You're not Allura"_  
_"Correct, I know I'm not Allura"_ The guy straightened his back _"Can I help you?"_  
Lance shook his head, a little to long.  
_"Nah, man, just think I got the wrong apartment, you probably can- can't tell, but"_ Lance leaned closer and whispered _"I'm a little bit drunk"_  
_“Really, are you?”_ the guy mocked, but Lance doesn't seem to notice.  
_“I’m gonna go find her apartment now”_ Lance struggles to turn around and starts making his way down the hall.  
_“Yo! smartass!”_ Lance turns back at the black-haired boy and he continuous _“Allura is my roommate, she’s just not here at the moment”_

 _“Oh, oh”_ Lance started _“Where is she now?! I’ll go to her!”_  
And then he walked back into the wall and slid down on the floor.

 _“Yeah, no. She’s with her parents and I don’t think she’ll appreciate it if you show up there”_ The guys took a step forward _“What’s your name?”_

_“Lance”_

_“Hello Lance, I’m Keith and I think it’s best if you go home now”_ and then he closed the door, leaving Lance where he was.

Lance sat there dumbfounded for the next few minutes, then he puked on the carpet and stumbled home.


	2. Sorry

I don't remember what the story line was or even what I wanted to happen. So I can't write any more

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anyone personally who have seen or knows what Voltron is and I'm looking for someone who want's to pre-read? my chapters and make sure they make sense and are good and that there's no big grammatical mistakes. So, like if you're interested, contact me on Instagram : JosefineSchroeder2004  
> \- xxx


End file.
